And Happy Ever After!
by smo13
Summary: AU high school fic, started as a school assignment on fairy tales, what happens when Emma and Neil go to high school together and Regina is the popular bully?, rated T just in case


**Hey guys, this is an AU fic where the characters go to high school together. This was originally a school assignment to write a short story with fairytale elements and it kind of turned into a OUAT fic. Anyways enjoy!**

**(also extra points for spotting the Doctor Who references **** ) (and the very subtle Into the Woods reference)**

And Happy Ever After!

Bouncing off the walls, the freshmen stormed the hallway as morning break began. Emma and Neil stood in their nook at the end of the hallway away from the chaos.

"How was history?" Neil asked.

"It was okay, but this one girl kept saying really stupid things and repeating the teacher."

"Oh, that's annoying. Well, my history class was great. We learned about Venice, and I got to make a bunch of Doctor Who references."

"I love when that happens! Hey, did you see the most recent episode yet? I haven't."

"You have to see it! Ok, so the Angels came back and they all end up in New York and then there was this amazing moment…" Neil continued. His voice faded as Emma caught sight of a boy across the hallway. It was not just any boy. It was James, the cutest guy in the grade, so cute that the girls referred to him as Prince Charming. "Hello? Earth to Emma! Spoiler alert! The Ponds die and can never see the Doctor again!"

"Wait, what! Hey, no spoilers! You know I haven't seen it yet!"

"Glad to know I got your attention."

Emma thought for a moment. "I'm gonna go talk to him."

"No, Emma, you know where this will go."

Emma disregarded this advice and she continued her approach with Neil following. Just when she was about to say hi, Regina, the most popular girl in the grade, beat her to him.

"Hi James, so you know there's a dance on Friday."

"Yeah, I hear it's gonna be fun."

"Right well..." James did not give her the chance to finish before he spotted his friends and sprinted away. Emma laughed. "And just what is so funny?" Regina had noticed her.

"Uh, uh n…nothing."

"What gives you, a filthy peasant, the right to laugh at me? You're just a silly, little, worthless, orphan." Emma tried to hold back her tears.

"Come on, Emma, Let's go to class" Neil said as he escorted Emma away while giving Regina an evil glare.

They moved back to their nook in the hallway. "Emma, don't listen to her. She's just trying to make you feel bad."

"Well it worked."

"Don't let her conquer you."

"Maybe she's right. I am just a worthless orphan. I'm not the most popular person, I consider myself weird and a nerd, and I don't have the luxury of rich, famous parents. I don't even have parents. You may as well call me a classic Disney princess without the happy ending!"

"So you are a geek and a nerd. So what? Embrace the geekiness! It's what makes you cool. Always remember weird is good; normal is boring. You're not worthless. You're important, and you're gonna win over her evil one day." They hugged. "Come on, let's go to class." They drifted to their classroom.

"Alright, class, I feel like we have been distracted lately, so I've set up assigned seats," announced the irritated teacher. The whole class groaned at once. James sat next to Regina. Neil and Emma sat behind them. Emma could not pay attention to the teacher because she could not help but watch James' every action. He sat majestically in his seat, occasionally glancing at each of the girls in the class with his princely smile and his version of a royal wave. When the teacher called on him to answer a question he stood, in Emma's opinion, gracefully and commanded the words beautifully with his gestures like a prince would address his kingdom.

The teacher brought Emma out of her thoughts. "Ok, class. Do not forget to do the reading. I don't want another conversation where I'm the only one talking." The class rushed out of the room. Emma was standing with Neil when James caught up to her.

"Hey, Emma, wait up." Emma thought she was imagining things. The boy of her dreams actually wanted to talk to her!

"Hi, what's up?"

"So, you know there's a dance this Friday. Are you going?"

"Umm, I don't know. Are you?"

"Well see, that's the thing. I was hoping that you would go with me?" Emma was at a loss for words. She looked to Neil for encouragement.

"Uh, uh yes. I'll see you then."

"Perfect. Bye." He rushed away to catch up with his friends.

That evening, Emma and Neil were studying for their test on logs and exponential functions. Emma would not stop talking about James and what she would wear and how she felt like Cinderella.

"You know what Emma? That's enough! I'm tired of hearing about one stupid dance! We're supposed to be studying! I'm going home so that I actually have a chance of passing tomorrow! Goodnight!" He stormed out the door.

Emma and Neil spent the rest of the week separated. No one occupied their nook and they sat as far away from each other as possible in classes. After Tuesday's math class Emma tried to make amends.

"Hey, Neil. Can we talk for a minute?"

"No, I have to go study." Neil left her standing in their now empty classroom. She now more than ever desperately awaited the dance.

Finally the day came. Emma dressed in a ball gown she had borrowed from a neighbor. She curled her hair and stole her aunt's makeup to make herself look as princess-like as she could. Meanwhile, Neil considered what to do. He knew he should not snoop on Emma while she was on a date with another guy, but he felt like he had to protect her, just in case. As it turns out, Neil made the right decision.

Emma and James were dancing in the center of the crowd. James spotted Regina waving out of the corner of his eye.

"Hey, would you mind getting us drinks?"

"Uh, sure," Emma scurried off the dance floor. She returned seconds later to find Regina slow dancing with James. The villain leaned in for a kiss that James accepted. Emma dropped the drinks to the floor and rushed into the hallway sobbing. Neil had witnessed this sequence of events and followed after her. Emma sensed his presence.

"I thought we weren't talking."

"We weren't, but now we are because you need me." He slid down beside her on the floor littered with popcorn and punch.

"Why does she always get what she wants? It doesn't make sense."

"Because she's evil like the Cybermen and the Daleks, but she is disguised as the Doctor." Emma laughed at his comparison before remembering her current situation.

"I don't understand. If he planned to be with Regina, why did he ask me?"

"I don't know. Guys have strange agendas that I will never understand." They laughed again.

"Why does she always have to ruin my plans?"

"Villains tend to do that, but have you ever met a villain who won in the end? Doesn't the good always prevail?" Emma smiled.

"You're right. Thanks Neil. You're always here for me even when I totally don't deserve it." He held her head towards him and looked her straight in the eyes.

"You always deserve support." At this moment it seemed a magical force urged Emma to lean in for a kiss. Neil accepted. When their lips touched, it seemed like the rest of the world had melted away. Emma no longer felt like the worthless orphan Regina claimed her to be. For once in her life she found her happy ending.


End file.
